


Confessions of Love

by Spockolicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockolicious/pseuds/Spockolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas confesses his love to Dean; things don't end up as he had planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of Love

Dean walked into the motel room, only to find Cas standing in the center of it, wearing the same clothes he always wore. “Cas…” Dean said carefully. Cas was staring at his feet, barely bothering to acknowledge Dean’s presence. “Dude, what’s up?” he slowly approached his friend.  
Cas looked up at him innocently. “Hello, Dean.” He said softly.   
“You okay?” Dean was growing worried.   
Cas tilted his head. “I’m fine.”   
“Okay…” Dean began to make his way to sit on one of the beds. Sam was out doing research for their new case and wouldn’t be back for a while.   
Cas caught Dean by the shoulder; Dean turned to face him once more. “Gabriel suggested that I just ‘straight out’ tell you how I feel.” Cas started.  
“How you feel about what?” Dean was confused.   
“I love you.” Cas blurted out at him.   
Dean froze and looked at his friend. He brought his hand up and caressed the side the angel’s face gently. He moved closer, so that their lips were only inches apart.   
Cas tilted his head to the side, confusedly. “Dean, is this not breaking your rule about personal...” His question cut off with a kiss.   
Cas froze for a moment, processing what Dean was doing. Slowly, it registered and Cas began to return the kiss, melting into the other man. Cas moved his hands from his sides, so that he could place one gently on the back of Dean’s neck and the other on Dean’s hip.   
Dean moaned gently into the kiss when he felt Cas slowly tracing the line of his hip with his fingers. He pulled back slightly and looked into Cas’s eyes, which were the same colour of the afternoon sky. “Cas.” He whispered in a husky voice.   
Cas chuckled slightly, his blue eyes boring back into Dean’s green ones. He truly found Dean’s eyes to be beautiful; he could stare into them all day, in fact, he took every chance he got to get a good look at them. Dean’s eyes were bright green with small flecks of gold scattered throughout them; they reminded him of freshly mowed summer grass. “Dean.” Cas stated before getting pulled roughly into another kiss.   
Soon, Cas was laying on the uncomfortable motel bed with Dean hovering over him, lips still connected. Cas felt Dean’s tongue lick at his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Cas opened his mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue inside. Cas let out a small moan as Dean’s tongue licked at the inside of his mouth.   
Dean moved one of his hands, now only balancing on one, and took off Cas’s tie. Cas did his best in assisting him remove his trench coat and jacket. As soon as they were off, they got thrown to the floor. Cas slowly reached down between them and carefully undid the button of Dean’s jeans and slid them off of his hips.   
Cas felt Dean’s fingers nimbly undoing each of the buttons of his white shirt. Cas took the hint and undid his own dress pants and slid them halfway off. Dean finished the shirt and slid it off of Cas’s shoulders. He glanced down and saw Cas’s hard cock through his boxers. He rubber against it with the palm of his hand, drawing a needy whimper from the angel.   
Dean slid his own boxers off, before sliding off Cas’s, along with his pants. Dean locked eyes with Cas, asking for permission. Cas nodded and lifted his hips to grind them into Dean’s. Dean leaned down and bit lightly at the angel’s neck, then moving down, trailing nips and kisses down Cas’s body, until he was facing his cock. He looked up at Cas through his eyelashes before flicking his tongue over the head of it. He, then, took the whole thing in his mouth and started to bob his head slowly at first, then picking up pace. Cas’s fingers dug into the starchy motel comforter; he began thrusting his hips in rhythm to Dean’s movements. Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips to keep him from bucking up too much.  
“Dean… I think… I think I’m gunna…” he gasped between moans. Understanding, Dean pulled off and met his eyes, once more. Dean stood up and went to grab a small bottle out of his bag. He returned and coated three of his fingers with the contents of the bottle. He pressed his index finger, slowly, into Cas. Cas wriggled slightly out of discomfort. Soon, Cas stopped moving and Dean began to move his finger in and out of him. When he was sure Cas was ready, he inserted another finger and began to move them. Cas was moaning loudly. On one of the thrusts, Dean curled his fingers slightly and released a loud groan from the angel.   
“Dean… I need you to… I need you inside me.” Cas panted, shamelessly. Dean pulled his fingers out and slicked his own cock with lube. He pressed slowly into Cas’s whole. He gave him a moment to adjust, before moving in and out of him at an increasing pace. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and began meeting each thrust.   
Dean reached down and started stroking Cas in time to his thrusts. After only a few strokes, Cas came over Dean’s hand. Dean could feel Cas’s muscles tense around him and with a quick thrust, came inside of him.   
Dean pulled out carefully and laid in the space next to Cas. Dean looked over at the angel and said, “Love you too.”   
Cas smiled and laid his head on Dean’s chest. His eyes started to droop closed and they were both, soon asleep.


End file.
